Hiroshi Umeda - Akatsuki Application
Link to Character Bio Reason for wanting to Join the Akatsuki:Edit Hiroshi Umeda may be younge, but is a very intellegent character and is very capible in fooling the naked eye if needed. Dispite his age he is very willing and determined to do what ever needs to be done to get his order accomplished. He is very strong willed and can contribute much more then some could not. He is very skilled in fight and would die before he let his mission come to a complete failure. Hiroshi Umeda is a very unwanted character in his home village and has a very strong hatred tords the Kyuubi. Being that he was unwanted in the Yukigakure No Sato he seeks a clan that can accept him for the fact that he is more a outcast then anything. and other then his desire to join the anbu, he desires the allience to join the akatsuki because he beleives they have more strength then most. Sample Attack post:Edit -Hiroshi stood inbetween four opponites with his katana drawn held backwards in one hand waiting silently as he waiting for any of the males to make a move. As the rain began to pelt the earth, he noticed the male in the red coat dashing tords him with his kunai cocked back ready to swing tords him. Hiroshi then held his katana up as the steel clashed between the kunai and the as he turned his head quickly seeing the second male dash tords him grinning he performed a series of one handed seals as he stomped his foot and a trail of ice motioned tords the male and cought him off guard "Never underestimate me." Hiroshi had said as the ice cuffed around the males feet and then seemd to combust as ice shards flew into the air and came down around him giving him only a split second to dodge the attack as the other two men ran tords him from both directions with long two handed swords. Hiroshi smirked and chuckled softly as he still was hoding the male back that was purposly not attack but holding his kunai with full force aginst his katana just to keep him still. When the two males got close enough Hiroshi focused his Chakra to his feet and used it to get a high enough jump to get over both of them and let them run into each other and possibly kill each other if they were not paying any attention to what just happened. just them the male who was holding Hiroshi grunted in anger and as soon as Hiroshi landed on his feet the male began a series of swipes with his kunai. Hiroshi being swift for his younge age was swiftly dodging the males attack and after a period of time the male became slower and became more unaware . Seeing his oppritunity Hiroshi made no hesitation to take it. He then performed another series of hand seal and spoke softly to himself "Water style : Water prism" a large water trail motioned tords the male at a extream speed because of the small space that was between them. And if the male did not motion himself away fast enoguh he would be caught in the water prism- (This attack would be based after Hiroshi has mastered Ice style) Post a list of any special traits,jutsu's, or skills your Char has.Edit Special traits - Hiroshi will eventually be able to inherite the Hozuki clans Kekkei Genkei- Hydro-formation Special Jutsu - Hiroshi is in attempt in making his own justsu with alot of practice Special skills - Hiroshi is very intellegent and can get out of a rough situation. He is also very small and petite so can fool the avredge persons eye... Approved or Denied by: Uzumaki Nao